philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Light TV - God's Channel of Blessings (Program Schedule)
DZJV-TV 33 was the UHF major terrestrial TV network of ZOE Broadcasting Network. It means the ZTV radio stations Z 100.1 FM and Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz in Metro Manila. ZTV 33 is being operated by Studio 26 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at the 22/F, Strata 200 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:30am - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Botbot Bernardo) *5:00am - ZTV RadyoviZion 33 (interactive morning news program) (anchored by Jonathan Jabson for ZTV 33 and Johnny Midnight for Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:00am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (morning news and talk show) (with Jun Obrero, Justo C. Justo and Gemma Cruz Araneta) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *8:30am - Doc Willie and Liza (medical program) (with Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *9:30am - The 700 Club Asia *10:30am - Aq-Ri Express (aquacultural-oriented and livelihood show) (with Ka Gery Geronimo) *11:00am - Go Negosyo NegoExpress (entepeneur show) (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) (Monday-Wednesday); Jorel of All Trades (talk show) (with Jorel Tan) (Thursday and Friday) *11:30am - ZTV Balita sa Tanghali (noontime newscast) (anchored by Jaime Fabregas) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *12:00nn - Noontime Toons (noontime animated shows) *12:30pm - Classic Cartoons (classic animated shows) *1:00pm - ZTV Music Videos (Pure of music videos from Foreign and Pinoy artist) (with VJ Jed Montero) *1:30pm - United Shelter Health Show (medical program) (with Jorel Tan) (Monday-Wednesday); Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) (Thursday and Friday) *2:00pm - Global Today (afternoon international news program) (anchored by Madam Rosa) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *2:30pm - The Flintstones (old cartoons) (Monday); The Flying House (Tuesday); The Jetsons (old cartoons) (Wednesday); Fantastic Four '''(old cartoons) (Thursday); '''Wacky Races (old cartoons) (Friday) *3:00pm - Madam Rosa Live (news and commentary talk show) (with Madam Rosa) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *3:30pm - ZTV Balitakla (comedy news program) (anchored by Hannah Cabanban) *4:00pm - Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) (Monday-Thursday); BingoMillions (game show) (Friday) *4:15pm - Legal Forum (with Atty. Joji Alonso) *4:30pm - Talk to Harry (talk show) (with Harry Tambuatco) *5:00pm - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (Monday and Friday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (Tuesday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (Wednesday); I Love Pinas! (with Hannah Villasis, Carlo Lorenzo and Jed Montero) (Thursday) *5:30pm - Ikaw ang Mahal Ko (teleserye) (starting Richard Quan as Pepito Bautista, Precious Lara Quigaman as Roxy Bautista and Tessie Tomas as Leyo Bautista) *6:00pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon (one-hour flagship news program) (anchored by Tony Israel and Gemma Cruz Araneta) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:00pm - Juan On Juan (live television talk show) (with John D. Borra) *8:00pm - Only Gemma (travel show) (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) (Monday); Acoustic Show (musical show) (with Paul Toledo, Henry Samaniego and Mr. Noel Cabahug) (Tuesday); The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (musical variety show) (with Buddy Zamora) (Wednesday); Destiny Live @ Studio 26 (musical show) (Thursday); Urban Nights (variety show) (with Mary Emme) (Friday) *8:30pm - Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26 (musical show) (Thursday) *9:00pm - Chito Alcid Talk Show (showbiz-oriented show) (with Chito Alcid) (Monday); The BOSS, the Conjuror (live magic talent show) (with Rannie Raymundo and Wanlu) (Tuesday); Live from the Lounge (variety show) (with Cherry Lou Ignacio) (Wednesday); Gimme A Break (reality show) (with Gus Aldeguer and The Aldeguer Sisters Terri and Laly) (Thursday); Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (comedy talk show) (with Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) (Friday) *10:00pm - Arthur Manungtag's Timeless (musical variety show) (with Arthur Manungtag) (Monday); Kaibigan (youth-oriented variety show) (with Pierro Rodriguez III, Cherry Chastain, Cherry Lou Ignacio, Michelle Rodriguez, Jocel Escobal, Cyline Suntay and Myko Suntay) (Tuesday); Wednesday Underground (youth-oriented musical variety show) (Wednesday); Hearts on Fire (love song music video show) (with Jonatan Jabson) (Thursday); The Bill Bailey Show (musical talk show) (with Bill Bailey and Guji Lorenzana) (Friday) *11:00pm - ZTV Interactive News (late-night newscast) (anchored by Chichi Fajardo Robles and Jun Obrero) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *11:30pm - Heartbeat Live (public affairs talk show) (with Rey Orosa) (Monday); Tagumpay Ng Bayan (public affairs program) (Tuesday); Legally Speaking (court show) (with Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan) (Wednesday); Usapang Legal with Willie (legal talk show) (with Willie Espiritu) (Thursday); Philamlife on TV (public service porgram) (with Vicente Ayllon) (Friday) *12:30am - Jojo A. All the Way! (with Jojo Alejar) *1:00am - Sign off 'Saturday' *4:30am - This New Life *5:30am - PJM Forum (with Bishop Lao Alconga) *6:00am - Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) *6:30am - Sarap Pinoy *7:00am - Jesus the Healer *8:00am - Five and a Half (children show) *8:30am - Barbie (teen animation) *9:00am - Superbook *9:30am - Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) *10:00am - Winx Club (teen animation) *10:30am - The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (cartoons) *11:00am - The Popeye Show (animation) *11:30am - Suzie's Cue (talk show) (with Suzy Guttler and Jorel Tan) *12:00nn - VACC (with Alex Magno) *1:00pm - BingoMillions (game show) *1:15pm - Sweet Talk (talk show) (with Ms. Sweetie Gardiner) *2:00pm - Disney’s Magic English (cartoons) *2:30pm - Josie and the Pussycats (old cartoons) *3:00pm - Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (cartoons) *3:30pm - Chito Alcid Talk Show (showbiz-oriented show) (with Chito Alcid) *4:30pm - New Generation (youth-oriented talent and variety show) (with Direk Noel and Cast of New Generation) *5:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (weekend newscast) (anchored by Zaldy Lenon and Rea Lenon) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:00pm - On Scene: Emergency Response (public service program) (with Len Manlapaz and Justo C. Justo) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *8:00pm - Interactive Health (medical program) (Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *8:30pm - Spin 2 Win (interactive game show) (with Alvin Anson) *9:15pm - Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia (starting Mommy Dionisia, Leo Martinez and Vangie Labalan) *10:00pm - Hostage Ko Multo (comedy-drama action-horror TV series) (starting Smokey Manoloto as Isko, Jun Urbano as Don Emilio, Roldan Aquino, Robert Miller, Jacob Medalla, Leah Ledesma and Mariz Santiago and directed by Junn P. Cabreira) *11:00pm - Saturday Night Live (musical variety show) (with Jorel Tan and Aimee Bernice Unson) *12:00mn - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *1:00am - Sign off 'Sunday' *4:30am - The Hour of Great Mercy *5:30am - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) *6:00am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *7:00am - Sunday TV Mass (gospel show) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *8:00am - Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (old cartoons) *8:30am - Barbie (teen animation) *9:00am - The Magilla Gorilla Show (old cartoons) *9:30am - Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) *10:00am - Winx Club (teen animation) *10:30am - Tagamend (with Bro. Prof. Tagumpay Gonzales) *11:00am - Guidelights w/ Gemma (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) *11:30am - BingoMillions (game show) *11:45am - Pag-usapan Natin (with Carmen Ignacio, Atty. Rogelio Evasco and Atty. Rolando Sibal) *12:30pm - BNP: Brunch Nation Party (variety show) (with Monica Llamas, Dianne Sulit with A.C.T.S., Maui Manalo, Bettina aka "Smurf", Henri Casimiro, Mary Emme, Jorel Tan, Richard Reynoso, Dan Yniguez, Jed Montero, ACTS Dancers (ACTS Dance and Arts Academy) and PJ Lanot) *1:30pm - Mickey Mouse Cartoon (current/classic animation) *2:00pm - Disney’s Magic English (cartoons) *2:30pm - Cartoon Theater (Foreign animated movies) *4:30pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose (drama antology show) (with Santa Zita and Shelly Espeleta as Mary Rose Jacinto) *5:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (weekend newscast) (anchored by Zaldy Lenon and Rea Lenon) (simulcast on Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:00pm - Executive Lounge (musical talk-variety show) (with Dale Adriatico) *8:00pm - Spin 2 Win (interactive game show) (with Alvin Anson) *9:00pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (Saturday noontime musical-variety-talk show) (with Lynn Sherman with performances by Mina Clarete) *10:00pm - Sunday Night Movies (Foreign and Pinoy movies) *12:00mn - Jesus the Healer *1:00am - Sign off with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsules) ZTV 33 Personalities 'ZTV News and Public Affairs' 'Anchors' *'Jaime Fabregas' (ZTV Balita sa Tanghali) *'Chichi Fajardo Robles' (ZTV Interactive News) *'Jun Obrero' (ZTV Interactive News, Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Zaldy Lenon' (ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend) *'Jonatan Jabson' (RadyoviZion 33) *'Johnny Midnight' (RadyoviZion 33) *'Rea Lenon' (ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend) *'Hannah Cabanban' (ZTV Balitakla, ZTV NewsBreak) *'Madam Rosa' (Global Today, Madam Rosa Live) *'John D. Borra' (Juan On Juan) *'Tony Israel' (ZTV Balita Ngayon) *'Alex Magno' (VACC) *'Len Manlapaz' (On Scene: Emergency Response) *'Suzy Guttler' (Suzie's Cue) *'Harry Tambuatco' (Talk to Harry) *'Gemma Cruz Araneta' (ZTV Balita Ngayon, Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Go Negosyo NegoExpress, Only Gemma, Guidelights w/ Gemma) *'Dr. Willie Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza, Interactive Health) *'Dra Liza Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza, Interactive Health) *'Ka Gery Geronimo' (Aq-Ri Express) *'Dr. Philip Cruz' (Interactive Health) *'Justo C. Justo' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, On Scene: Emergency Response) *'Carmen Ignacio' (Pag-usapan Natin) *'Atty. Rolando Sibal' (Pag-usapan Natin) *'Vicente Ayllon' (Philamlife on TV) *'Suzy Guttler' (Suzie’s Cue) *'Jorel Tan' (Suzie’s Cue) *'Atty. Rogelio Evasco' (Pag-usapan Natin) *'Rey Orosa' (Heartbeat Live) *'Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan' (Legally Speaking) *'Willie Espiritu' (Usapang Legal with Willie) 'Reporters' *'Lito Laparan' *'Robert Arevalo' *'Benjie Alejandro' *'Nikki Tanquintic' *'Maurice Arcache' *'Chat Almarvez' *'Jojo Demetilla' *'Felix Tambongco' *'Jackylin Lerion' *'Nicole Jacinto' *'Arthur Belarmino' *'Roy Aldriche Alcazar' *'Janice Absin Catipay' *'Chito Alcid' *'Dennis Banez' 'ZTV Talents' *'Jorel Tan' (Jorel of All Trades, United Shelter Health Show, Suzie's Cue, BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Jed Montero' (ZTV Music Videos, BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Richard Quan' (Ikaw ang Mahal Ko) *'Precious Lara Quigaman' (Ikaw ang Mahal Ko) *'Tessie Tomas' (Ikaw ang Mahal Ko) *'Paul Toledo' (Acoustic Show) *'Henry Samaniego' (Acoustic Show) *'Mr. Noel Cabahug' (Acoustic Show) *'Buddy Zamora' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Mary Emme' (Urban Nights, BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Chito Alcid' (Chito Alcid Talk Show) *'Lynn Sherman' (Lynn Sherman Show) *'Mina Clarete' (Lynn Sherman Show) *'Rannie Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Ms. Sweetie Gardiner' (Sweet Talks) *'Wanlu' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Cherry Lou Ignacio' (Live from the Lounge, Kaibigan) *'Gus Aldeguer' (Gimme A Break) *'The Aldeguer Sisters: Terri and Lal'y (Gimme A Break) *'Jun Urbano' as Mr. Shooli (Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred, Hostage Ko Multo) *'Arthur Manungtag' (Arthur Manuntag's Timeless) *'Pierro Rodriguez III' (Kaibigan) *'Cherry Chastain' (Kaibigan) *'Michelle Rodriguez' (Kaibigan) *'Jocel Escobal' (Kaibigan) *'Cyline Suntay' (Kaibigan) *'Myko Suntay' (Kaibigan) *'Jonathan Jabson' (Hearts On Fire) *'Bill Bailey' (The Bill Bailey Show) *'Guji Lorenzana' (The Bill Bailey Show) *'Jojo Alejar' (Jojo A. All the Way!) *'Direk Noel' (JMNTC New Generation) *'Cast of New Generation' (JMNTC New Generation) *'Alvin Anson' (Spin2Win) *'Mommy Dionisia' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Leo Martinez' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Vangie Labalan' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Smokey Manoloto' (Hostage Ko Multo) *'Roldan Aquino' (Hostage Ko Multo) *'Robert Miller' (Hostage Ko Multo) *'Jacob Medalla' (Hostage Ko Multo) *'Leah Ledesma' (Hostage Ko Multo) *'Mariz Santiago' (Hostage Ko Multo) *'Santa Zita' (Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose) *'Christelle Joy' (JMNTC New Generation) *'Christine Marie' (JMNTC New Generation) *'Mary Rose Jacinto' (Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose) *'Dale Adriatico' (Executive Lounge) *'Monica Llamas' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Dianne Sulit with A.C.T.S.' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Maui Manalo' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Bettina aka "Smurf"' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Christine Jacob' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Bianca Yao' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Angelicah Romero' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Grendel de Ramos' (JMNTC New Generation) *'VIP Dancers' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Abstract Dancers' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Henri Casimiro' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Chelsea Rivamonte' (JMNTC New Generation) *'Richard Reynoso' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'Dan Yniguez' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'ACTS Dancers (ACTS Dance and Arts Academy)' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party) *'PJ Lanot' (BNP: Brunch Nation Party)